Super Buu
Super Buu (超ブウ), also called Majin Buu Evil (魔人ブウ 悪, Majin Bū Aku), is the end result of Evil Buu eating the Good Buu turned into chocolate. This new Majin Buu has a tremendous increase in power and has an increased mental capacity. In this form, Buu has very little patience and has extremely dangerous fits of anger, even possessing the power to rip through dimensional walls if he gets angry enough. Attacks *Kamehameha - 100 Damage *Power of Brains (Absorb Amy Wong) - 90 to 200 Damage *Power of Fighting (Absorb Ninjor) - 90 to 200 Damage *Power of Loyalty (Absorb Kitana) - 90 to 200 Damage *Power of Heroic (Absorb Xianghua) - 90 to 200 Damage *Power of Chaos (Absorb Crypto) - 90 to 200 Damage *Power of Brute (Absorb Oleg) - 90 to 200 Damage *Power of Joyfulness (Absorb Kat) - 90 to 200 Damage *Power of Magic (Absorb Uni-Kitty) - 90 to 200 Damage *Power of Courage (Absorb Pan) - 90 to 200 Damage *Power of Cuteness (Absorb Jiggly) - 90 to 200 Damage Super Attacks *Absorb - 9999 Damage (Only Work on the Out of this World Team) *Angry Rage Super Buu - 100 Damage (Boost his Power to 9000) *Kamehameha x20 - 90000 Damage *Spirit Ball x50 - 9999999999999999 Damage About Him in World of Lawl A Strange thing that Escaped from the Otherworld with the Power of a Life Giving Gem. He use the Gem to revive Spider Bytez so He can use him as a Collector. He use his power to absorb the Members of the Out of this World Team to take over the Universe(along with Cell). After He absorb the Team(Minus George L. Anarchy who was absorb by Cell), He head to the City to destroy everything, but Was stopped by Jack the Hedgehog and Patricia the Skunk who fused into Jacktricia, Which made Super Buu anger turned him into Angry Rage Super Buu(Based off Angry Rage Uni-Kitty). He use his Power to make a Spirit Ball x50 and Fire it, Causing the Earth to Erupt. Cell was anger the Buu wanted to destroy it now instead of Taking over. Cell was about to attack Buu, Only to have Buu punch Cell stomach, Causing him to spit out George and Stocking II and get killed. Later on, Jacktricia, Rosa Anarchy, George and Stocking II fused to become Roseorgtriciack. Super Buu try Everything He can to kill them, But Failed. He was killed off by a Holy Blast. Roseorgetriciack later fixed the Earth and defuse. Glad they took out 5 Villains in a Day. Story Appear in Main Story *Dragon Ball Z Saga Side Story *N/A What If Story *N/A Friends and Enemies Family Member *Babadi (Creator) Friends *Spider Bytez Enemies *Jack the Hedgehog (Dragon Ball Z Saga) *Patricia the Skunk (Dragon Ball Z Saga) *Rosa Anarchy (Dragon Ball Z Saga) *George L. Anarchy (Dragon Ball Z Saga) *Stocking Anarchy II (Dragon Ball Z Saga) *Amy Wong (Dragon Ball Z Saga) *Ninjor (Dragon Ball Z Saga) *Kitana (Dragon Ball Z Saga) *Xianghua (Dragon Ball Z Saga) *Crypto (Dragon Ball Z Saga) *Oleg (Dragon Ball Z Saga) *Kat (Dragon Ball Z Saga) *Uni-Kitty (Dragon Ball Z Saga) *Pan (Dragon Ball Z Saga) *Jiggly (Dragon Ball Z Saga) Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Villain Category:Dragon Ball Z Saga Category:Majin Category:Fallen Villains Category:Characters who Absorb Category:Team Mobiusian